Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone and, more particularly, to an earphone with at least one air orifice.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional earphone is portable conveniently in daily life and contains a sound guiding tube, a body, and a speaker. The sound guiding tube is connected with the body to form a closed space. However, the speaker vibrates to cause air flow, and the air does not flow smoothly in the closed space to produce resistance against the speaker, thus reducing tone quality.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.